


After Close Examination

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Derek Hale, Dermatology, Doctor Derek Hale, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm here to see what it would take to get all of my moles removed."</p><p>"Why would you want to do that?"</p><p>*****</p><p>Stiles goes to Dr. Hale with a question and gets a whole lot more than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Close Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in the world has conspired against my writing for months now including a weird medical thing where I couldn't feel my fingers for most of February, but I'm trying to get back into this! Also, I can't even try to say that this isn't partially inspired by watching [Dr. Pimple Popper](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgrsF4TYwmrV0QsXb8AoeHQ) videos and also a post on tumblr that mentioned something similar to what happens in this fic.
> 
> I am not a dermatologist myself, so some of the information contained herein may not be entirely accurate.

Grabbing a quick cup of coffee between patients, Derek took a moment to check over the rest of his schedule for the day. One Mohs micrographic skin surgery to excise an area of squamous cell carcinoma. One cyst removal. One acne consultation. One wart removal. One biopsy of a possible cancer. One referral for... Putting down his coffee for a moment, Derek pulled up the patient's file on his tablet and tried to find what exactly he'd been referred over for. The appointment was twice the length of a regular consultation and at the end of the day, so he pulled out his stylus and scribbled 'body scan?' next to Stiles Stilinski. Grabbing his coffee cup, he sucked down the rest of the coffee inside quickly and headed off to room 2 where his PA, Kira Yukimura, was prepping his first patient. "Mr. Finstock. I see we're going to be removing a little bit of cancer from your face today. Do you have any questions before we start numbing you up?"

The man in the chair frowned. "I've lost a testicle to exposure already. What's a little bit of skin on my face? Let's do this!"

Pulling on a pair of nitrile gloves, Derek smiled. "Gladly."

Four hours later, having changed into different scrubs because he'd been sprayed with cyst contents, Derek grabbed another cup of coffee and headed into his office for the appointment with Stiles Stilinski, though he had Erica prep another room just in case he was there for another reason. As a dermatologist, he often had to be able to change plans very quickly when an underlying condition of a surface issue needed immediate care, like when Gerard Argent came in with blisters on his chest and also a cough, leading Derek to have to refer him to a few other doctors because he had Bullous Pemphigoid, an autoimmune disorder, and was presenting with pneumonia as a rare exacerbation of the disease. Having briefly dated his daughter years before, he was glad to pass the buck there.

When the door opened and his cousin, Malia, walked in with a smirk, Derek's brow furrowed. "Why aren't you at the desk?"

"Because I'm leaving early because your last patient of the day is all checked in. Dad wants to do dinner with me and Kira." Malia shrugged. "Just make sure you leave his checkout paperwork on my desk and I'll take care of it in the morning."

Groaning, Derek rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I assume you're dragging Kira with you now, then?"

"Like you need a PA for this. If he needs anything you can't do right offhand? You had a cancellation of your 2 o'clock appointment on Thursday I can work him in for." She smirked. "Don't worry, I'm going to make fun of Dad for his early dinner plans. He's either old or cheap. I'm assuming both."

"I'd say I wonder how Peter ever had a daughter like you, but it's kind of obvious." He waved his hand toward the door. "Is Isaac taking the patient's vitals?"

"Yup! And remember he's got to get to the DMV before it closes so he can get a new license, so Erica's driving him. You're going to be alone, but considering all of the times you drag family members in on the weekends for various procedures like removing those warts on Cora's feet? You'll be fine. Boyd's on call, though, so if you really need somebody, you're not completely left in the lurch." She put a hand on the doorknob, turning it as she twisted back to look at him. "By the way? Go ahead and take a deep breath. I think you're going to need it when you see this kid."

Rolling his eyes, Derek wadded up a Post-it note and threw it at her. "Get out of here already. And remind your dad that he can't get more Botox yet. He tried to guilt me into it earlier because he thinks he's getting a laugh line."

Malia groaned as she opened the door and walked out, passing by Isaac who gestured into the room as he said, "Erica and I are off now. Here's your 4 o'clock. Bye!"

And as Isaac left, he revealed a tall and lithe young man walking in, his skin pale and dotted with melanocytic nevuses. "Uh, hi. Dr. Hale?"

Derek let out the breath he was holding and gestured to the grouping of leather chairs on the other side of his desk. "Yes, hello. I'm Dr. Derek Hale. I'm having you meet me in here so I can find out why you're even here. You were referred, but it doesn't exactly say why."

"Oh, huh. Well, I talked to my GP, y'know, Dr. Martin? And she referred me but she's not the best with details so... Yeah, whatever. You probably just want to know that I'm here to see what it would take to get all of my moles removed."

"Why would you want to do that?" Derek tried to pull back from his reaction, but could tell he probably looked actually horrified by the prospect. The question hung in the air in silence just long enough for things to become uncomfortable.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Well, because I have like a hundred of these things and I never remember where they all are and I always keep freaking out that one of them is new or changed and I don't want skin cancer."

Derek nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, it's important to realize that if you do have the moles removed, you'll have scars everywhere they currently are. So, chiefly from an aesthetic standpoint, most people prefer beauty marks to scars which can have some of their own possible complications like developing keloids or causing problems with hair growth, shaving, or even just natural drainage of the pores. What you might want instead, and I'm going to assume this is why your appointment is so long today, is a body scan."

"And... what's a body scan?" Stiles scratched at his neck, the length of it drawing Derek's gaze easily. 

"It's where I examine your body for any potential issues. Then, if there are any problems, we can go ahead and address them for specific areas. But, if the type of moles on the rest of your body are similar to the ones on your face, then it's very rare for them to develop into any kind of real problem." Derek put his hands on his desk, starting to ease upward out of his chair. "If you want to do that, we'll want to head to one of the exam rooms."

Having moved on to fiddling with a button on his shirt, Stiles nodded and then stood up, looking determined. "Okay. Sure. Lead the way."

Once in the exam room, Derek closed the door. "I'm going to need you to take off your clothes. You can keep your underwear on for the moment. I'm going to have my back turned to you for a bit as I prep a bit more for the exam, but if you'd rather I leave the room for a few minutes for your comfort, I can do that, too."

Stiles shrugged out of his button-up, revealing a green shirt with a purple outline of the Incredible Hulk on it. "Just, uh. Turn. Yeah, that's fine."

Derek set out the special diagram he used to mark the location of problem areas during a body exam, then washed his hands and put on a pair of nitrile gloves, acidentally ripping through one at the sound of Stiles' zipper going down. After replacing it with a fresh glove, he turned around to see Stiles standing next to the exam table in nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs. "Okay, Mr. Stilinski, let's start with your face. You can sit on the end of the table for this part. I know the floor can feel cold after a little while even when it's a comfortable temperature otherwise in the room."

Licking his lips, Stiles laughed and placed his hands on his own chest. "I would probably say it's a little cold in here myself."

Letting his eyes flick down to where Stiles' fingers only just covered his hardened nipples, Derek smirked. "I can turn the temp up a bit if you'd like."

Stiles looked down quickly and then back up at Derek's face. "No. That's okay, Dr. Hale. I think I appreciate the cold right now."

Derek focused on Stiles' hairline, examining it as he nodded, forcing himself to focus because those moles were pretty distracting. "I can say as we start the exam that your skin is actually pretty good. You don't really have any clogged pores or dry patches, so it seems as though you're producing the right amount of oil. I'm not seeing any problems on your face. Lift your chin?" As Stiles did so, Derek let his gloved fingers touch against the other man's neck, probing along a few spots carefully. "You have very healthy veins it seems like, too. Have you had your hair short before?" He paused to note on the chart where all of the moles were located.

Clearing his throat so that his Adam's apple just barely moved against Derek's hand, Stiles nodded. "Yeah. For most of my life. This hair is a recent thing."

Carefully, Derek moved his fingers into Stiles' hair, gently sliding along his scalp. He tensed when Stiles made a soft gasp, but quickly recognized that it was a good one. "Your scalp doesn't appear to have any problems, but certainly let me know if you notice any strange growth of the hair or areas which feel tender or, of course, that a comb catches on. There's a type of cyst that's somewhat common on scalps, so don't be alarmed if you do find a potential problem. As I said, the type of moles I'm seeing on you are very rarely cancerous." He made a few notations on his chart of the location of Stiles' existing moles and scars, then lifted his chin toward Stiles. "Could you stand up so I can check your back now?"

"Yeah, okay." Stiles' words came out quickly and a little high in pitch, but he stood and turned so that his hands were clutching either side of the exam table. "Like this?"

Derek grinned. "You can relax a little more than that, but yes." He let his fingers trace down Stiles' back, trying to ignore the soft sounds the motions drew from Stiles that seemed to echo in the small room. He paused at a spot near his left shoulderblade, brow furrowing as he ran his finger along it. "Did you have an injury here?"

Stiles laughed. "Uh, yeah. I was running while playing tag as a kid and ended up jumping into a tree to try to escape getting tagged and then stabbed myself where a branch had broken off. I had to get fourteen stitches." 

"Impressive." Derek noted it on his form and then continued the exam, giving Stiles a tap on the back when he'd finished that portion. "Okay, lift your arms for me. You can do one at a time or just hold your hands together above your head."

Shrugging quickly, Stiles gripped his hands together and then extended them over his head, his whole body arching in a way that made Derek's mouth go dry and forget what he was doing for a moment. When he remembered, he stepped forward and began examining the underside of Stiles's arms, taking in their paleness and the way Stiles surpressed a laugh or two as Derek's fingers ran along his skin. "I'm sure you've noticed that you have a few little skin tags in your armpits. We can schedule an appointment to take those off, if you'd like. It's a pretty simple procedure."

Turning just enough to look at Derek, Stiles grinned. "Maybe. I mostly only notice them when I'm putting on deodorant and really only since I got past that whole Axe thing."

Grinning as he tugged Stiles' arms down just enough to indicate he was done with them, Derek moved on to the outside of his arms. "Much appreciated. Turn more toward me now, if you would."

Stiles paused a moment before turning, hands carefully covering his crotch as he did so. "Look, um..."

Derek let out a soft bark of laughter. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'd be a lot more concerned if you didn't have a reaction to someone gently touching all of your sensitive spots. I know this is a little awkward, but I'll take your cues on this. You can ask for me to step out of the room for a minute if you need me to."

"No, it's-" Stiles groaned. "It doesn't help that you're hot like you're Photoshopped. How did you end up being a dermatologist when you look like you've never had a zit in your life?"

"Because, when I was a teenager, I had plenty of them. But I went to a dermatologist myself and she helped me out and I ended up without any large pores or scars and a lot more self-confidence than I had before. Then I had an uncle who was pretty badly burned in a house fire and I became interested in the grafting procedures they used to make him look just like he used to. And now that I know all about the skin, it makes it easier to keep it up for myself. Don't be too fooled, though. The beard covers them up, but I do have a few ingrown hairs right now." Derek cleared his throat softly. "You okay for me to get back to this now?"

Stiles sat up a little straighter and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm going to pretend really hard that I'm not embarassing myself right now."

"You're not." Derek let his fingers trail through the patches of hair on Stiles' chest and abdomen, pausing at a red spot. He gently pressed it. "Does this hurt at all?"

"A little? It kind of itches more than anything. I think it's just a bug bite." Stiles squirmed slightly at the touch.

Derek gave a quick nod. "Keep at eye on it, though. Probably because of the hair, I'm not seeing an actual bite or sting, but that means it could be something else. I wouldn't worry about it unless it persists for another few weeks, though."

"Okay." Stiles reached up to scratch at his head. "So, um, I guess legs next?"

Shaking his head, Derek reached down to carefully grab one of Stiles' ankles. "Feet first so that then I can make you stand on the floor to do the legs." He lifted the foot and began looking it over, frowning at the sight. "You have a little heart-shaped mole on the underside of the interdigital fold next to your big toe here. Has it always been there?"

"Oh my god, do I have foot cancer?" Stiles quickly rubbed his hands over his face after his outburst. "Sorry. Uh, yeah. I don't remember when it formed, but I remember my mom oticed it when I was a kid. Does it look bad?"

Derek was quick to shake his head. "No. It's not raised, red, or anything like that, but it is possible to form melanoma on the soles of our feet because hardly anyone thinks to put sunscreen there so I do want to be cautious with it. I'm only worried because it's not symmetrical, but it's also possible that it's a birthmark that didn't show when you were a baby because your feet were smaller and it wasn't in an easy to see location. Again, I'm not that concerned with it because the location is one with a lot of friction, so the fact that it's not irritated actually lends credence to the fact that it's not malignant."

Nodding, Stiles let out an anxious-sounding laugh. "Okay. I guess that's better than 'Hey, let me shave off a bit of this to biopsy it'."

"I'm not done yet." Derek grinned. "But, if I do end up deciding to biopsy a piece of you, I promise that we have a very quick turn around time on letting you know the results."

"That's good, at least." Stiles sighed. "Ready for the other foot?"

Derek let the first one down as he finished scrawling his notes on the page. "Give it to me." He gripped it carefully when Stiles lifted it, nodding as he was able to drop it down a moment later without having to make further notes. "You have a few calluses on the bottoms of your feet, but otherwise they're pretty clear of problems. No warts, no corns, no blisters. So, just keep sitting there for a moment and I'll look at the front of your legs." He started at the top of Stiles' legs where his boxers ended, working his way down methodically while trying not to focus on anything but looking for potential dermatological problems. Once he'd done both legs, he stepped back and motioned to the floor. "Okay. Stand there and turn around."

Stiles stood up and shivered. "You're right that the floor gets cold. Geez!" He turned around and braced his hands against the exam table. "Okay. Let's do this."

It took a few moments for Derek to finish the exam of the back of Stiles' legs, and then finish charting his findings. But then he took a deep breath. "Okay. Only a few bits left to go. If you could pull down your boxers and just bend over slightly."

Letting out a nervous giggle, Stiles did just that, revealing his ass and upper thighs. "Normally, I require dinner and a movie before this, you know."

Derek let his fingers dip into the indentations at the base of Stiles' spine. "Seeing that you have a little bit of sunburn here, I'm wondering if you got the dinner and movie from someone else." He paused. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound like I was shaming you or something. But, again, sunburn indicates that this is an area where we do need to examine carefully."

"Right. Lack of sunscreen on the ass." Stiles sighed. "I was dogsitting over at my friend's house and wanted to swim but forgot my suit. This is what I get, right?" He shivered. "Trust me, this is the most play I've had since I first explored actually asking people out instead of sitting back and hoping they'd just realize they were hot and I wanted a piece of that." He groaned loudly. "And, forget I said anything there in the spirit of mutually assured destruction."

"Hey, foot in mouth doesn't always have to lead to foot in ass." Derek took a deep breath. "Almost done over here. Just, uh, need to check the perineum and the back of your scrotum." He winced at the words. "Sorry that this is awkward." He kept his fingers against Stiles' skin as he looked everything over, knowing that now was not the time for the kind of touch that might startle him. As he finished, he pulled his hands away and cleared his throat. "Okay. If you'll just turn back around. We're almost done."

Stiles' fingers clenched against the paper on the exam table. "Okay, um, the whole thing you said earlier about how certain things are expected? Yeah, well..."

Derek was distracted from Stiles' words as his pen dropped and he reached down to grab it, only starting to come back up as Stiles turned quickly, managing to smack Derek in the face with his erect cock. Falling to his knees in shock, Derek let out a hearty burst of laughter. "Okay. I can't say that's ever happened to me before."

Groaning, Stiles covered himself with both hands. "Fuck, okay. Stubble and an unassuming dick do not a great combo make." He winced. "You okay?" 

Unconsciously licking his lips, Derek nodded. "Yeah. Thankfully, nothing in my eye." He gave Stiles a wink at that, then pulled over a chair to sit in in order to examine Stiles. "Look. That was weird, but I'm qualified to take a look at this and make sure you're okay."

His head leaning back, Stiles pulled his hands away and used them to grip the edge of the exam table again. "This should be so boner-shrinking. It's cold, embarassing, and my dick hurts just a little because I just about poked your eye out."

Derek carefully put on gloved fingertip on the head of Stiles' cock and used the fingers on the other hand to examine the skin. "If it makes you feel better, it turns out that I think you just made me realize a new kink. I've seen it in porn and never quite got the appeal, but actually having it happen? I think I'm into it."

Stiles laughed, the muscles in his abdomen flexing as he did so while his balls shook slightly where they hung by Derek's hands. "Wait a second. I've been trying to tell myself since that first thing you said about why would I want to get rid of the moles that there's no possible way that you're into me like I'm into you, but I'm actually wrong on that, aren't I?"

"You're not..." Derek tried to ignore the way it felt like his ears were burning. "Okay, yes. I'm attracted to you. And if you're not comfortable with me finishing this examination, I can contact one of my associates who's on call to come in. Unfortunately, everyone else had to leave the office early today, so-"

"We're the only ones here?" Stiles scratched at the back of his head for a second. "So, um, if it's not against the rules or something, then I'm totally cool with you finishing the exam. Or anything else, really."

Derek let himself relax slightly, dropping the forced objectivity he'd used up to that point, and really took a look at Stiles' body. "Fuck. Just..." He gave a very cursory exam of the rest of Stiles' body and marked down the last of the moles he found, right on the underside of Stiles' shaft. "You should get dressed. And then come home with me." He licked his lips. "Or at least let me go grab a condom because I feel a little responsible for your dick."

Stiles' lips twitched into a forced grin. "I'm actually not much of a bottom?"

"Good, because I am." Derek stood up and pointed to Stiles' cock. "Just... give me a minute." He headed toward the door, pulling his gloves off as he went and dropping them in the wastebin. He dashed across the hall to the room where they kept their ultrasound equipment for helping to diagnose lipomas and other subdermal abnormalities, and grabbed one of the condoms they used for covering the wand as well as a fresh tube of the surgical lubricant. His own cock was hard as he pushed back into the room with Stiles, groaning at the sight of the other man stroking himself slowly. 

"You should get naked, too." Stiles licked his lips. "I can see you're in good shape even when you're wearing that jacket, but I'd like to be on slightly more even terms here."

Putting the condom and lube on the chair for a moment, Derek quickly began undressing, letting his clothing pile up on the floor beneath him. When he was finally nude, he picked the lube back up and handed the condom to Stiles. "This is probably going to work better if we switch places."

From there, things got hazy as Stiles grabbed a nitrile glove and pulled it on, wiggling his fingers at Derek before taking the lube and positioning Derek bent over against the exam table. A moment later, he felt those fingers against his ass, carefully smoothing across his flesh with slightly warmed lubricant. When the first fingertip dipped inside, he groaned and pushed back against it. "I want you to know that I've never done anything like this. I'm usually a lot more of a profession- OH!" He gasped as the first two of Stiles' fingers slid inside him, carefully twisting and pressing in a way that made him forget to even try for decorum as he spread his legs further and arched his back in an attempt to get more of Stiles' fingers inside of him.

"I feel special, really." Stiles nudged another fingertip against Derek's hole, carefully pressing it until it slid inside of him, too. "But my dick could be used as a baseball bat right now and I'm really just ready to get inside of you before I wake up from what is obviously the best dream that anyone ever had."

Derek braced himself against the table as Stiles pressed inside even further, his thumb carefully massaging Dereks rim. "Do it." Derek's voice was a raspy whisper, but Stiles' fingers were repeatedly nudging against his prostate and his cock was dripping precome in response. "Fuck me, please!"

Pulling his fingers out with a last twist, Stiles pulled off the glove and tossed it to the wastebin before ripping open the condom package and sliding it on, topping it off with a thick layer of lube. With a moan, he pressed the head of his cock against Derek's hole. "You ready?"

"Yes!" Derek reached back to spread himself open, his body precariously balanced on his chest on the edge of the exam table. As he did so, Stiles slid into him just enough for the head of his cock to push past the tight grip of Derek's hole. "Deeper," Derek muttered, his face turning to press against the crumpled paper on the table.

Stiles gripped Derek's hips and slid further inside of him, groaning when he bottomed out. "Dude, your ass is like heaven."

"Don't call me-" Derek groaned. "Move. Your dick, not your mouth."

Pulling out and then pushing back in with a snap of his hips, drawing a sharp gasp from Derek, Stiles leaned down to press his lips against the triskele tattoo on Derek's back. "Trust me when I say that my mouth is capable of some amazing things, too." He pulled back again, body beginning to roll in just the right way to start a punishing rhythm of his hips against Derek's ass. He traced the edge of the tattoo with one thumb as he fucked into him, then moved to grip Derek's hips. "The tattoo... crazy impulse decision or does it mean something?"

"Both," Derek gasped out, finally letting go of himself in favor of grabbing onto the table in order to brace against the impact of Stiles' thrusts. "Not the time."

Stiles gasped out something that sounded like agreement, then reached down to hitch up Derek's right leg, suddenly making every thrust a little deeper and allowing him to grab Derek's cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as his hips were moving.

From there, it was almost embarassingly short. Stiles sped up the rhythm of both his hand and hips, dragging Derek over the edge to shoot come across the exam table, and then faltering in the rhythm finally as he came, fingertips digging into Derek's skin as he did so. "Okay. Yeah." Stiles leaned against Derek for a long moment before starting to pull out slowly. "This has now, officially, been the best doctor's visit I've ever had."

Derek groaned and pushed himself up to a standing position. "I probably shouldn't have done this. At least, not _like_ this." He looked up at Stiles. "Any chance you'd like to go on an actual date with me so I can pretend this isn't as tawdry as it actually is?"

Grabbing a few paper towels and handing them to Derek, Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I have to say, tawdry's a good look on you, though. Disheveled. Wanton. Debauched. All of the words in that same wheelhouse really work for you." He smirked. "Besides, what better way do I have of having early warning over potential skin cancer than by regularly letting a hot dermatologist see me naked?"

Wiping off his stomach with the paper towels, Derek shook his head. "I don't suppose you do anything for a living that I can take advantage of, too?"

Stiles smirked. "I'm a sheriff's deputy. So, speeding and parking ticket dismissal and other lowkey rule breaking is well within my grasp."

Derek frowned. "Do I look like the sort of person to have speeding and parking tickets?"

"No." Stiles grinned and grabbed for his clothes, starting to pull them on slowly. "You look like the sort of person who only has to smile and the officer forgets what they're doing, regardless of whether they thought they were attracted to burly lumberjack types with bunny teeth or not."

"I don't..." Derek felt his face heat up with a blush again. "Yes, well, you look like the sort of person who gets hard in a dermatologist's office."

"Careful, Dr. Hale." Stiles picked up Derek's underwear and handed them to him. "You keep looking like you walked out of my wet dreams and I'm going to get that way again."

"You looking like you walked out of _my_ wet dreams is the very reason this happened in the first place." Derek cleared his throat. "So, this date..."

Stiles shrugged into his shirt. "I'm actually off tonight. We can go grab some dinner... see a movie... maybe head back to your place?"

Derek nodded cautiously. "Or, we could skip the movie."

"Are you inviting me to spend the night already?" Stiles moved closer until he was able to grasp the lapels of Derek's still-unbuttoned shirt. "How forward of you. I'm kind of into that if you hadn't noticed."

"I'll make you breakfast." Derek shrugged and began to button his shirt from the bottom. "Look, as far as the body scan, everything seems to be just fine."

Pulling away, Stiles smirked. "Do you look just as hot without the stubble? Because I'm prepared to try out that kink of yours again if you shave first."

Pausing mid-button, Derek just stared for a moment. "My sister says I look a lot younger, but otherwise about the same. Looking older just kind of helped when I first got started. But, yes. I'm perfectly willing to shave first."

"This seems like the start of something beautiful." Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a few things on the screen before handing it over. "Here. Give me you number and go ahead and give me your address. If I'm spending the night, I should really go home and grab some clothes first."

Derek handed the phone back a moment later with a grin. "I've got plenty. Plus, an extra toothbrush."

Licking his lips, Stiles leaned back against the door and then nodded. "Yeah, okay. You talked me into it."

Sliding Stiles' papers into his file, Derek smiled brightly. "Good. Then, let's go."

"Shouldn't we finish cleaning up?" Stiles looked a little chagrined at the mess of the table, taking a step toward it.

With a shrug, Derek pulled open the door. "No. My nurses all left early today so they can scrub it a little. If they ask, I'll just say it was from a cyst."

"You're a little bit evil, aren't you?" Stiles laughed and moved to follow Derek. "How do you just keep getting more and more my type?"

Walking down the hall and tossing Stiles' file onto Malia's desk, Derek shrugged. "I don't know. But... ditto."

"And now you're making yourself the Demi Moore to my Patrick Swayze. Do you have faults? Because I'm failing to see any." Stiles held the door for Derek as they left, holding his coat for him while Derek locked the door behind them.

Derek snorted. "Most people would say my personality is a fault, but somehow... maybe our faults just work together?"

"Maybe." Stiles handed Derek's coat back. "Now, let's head to your place. I feel the need to prove to you that I wasn't lying about my mouth."

"You prove that and I'll happily tell you all about my tattoo." Derek gestured for Stiles to head toward the parking lot. 

Stiles nodded. "Deal." He stepped over to an old-looking blue Jeep, then gestured to the relatively new black Camaro in the lot. "Yours, I assume?"

"It _is_ the only other car in the lot." Derek hit the button on his key fob to make it unlock.

"Yeah. This is _definitely_ the start of something amazing." Stiles grinned and hopped in his Jeep, yelling over to Derek, "Lead the way!"

Derek slid into the driver's seat with a grin, feeling half-crazed but somehow satisfied with the sensation. A moment later, he was pulling out of the parking lot with Stiles following right behind him, for once not thinking about what was on the docket for the next day, but rather what the rest of the evening might have in store. If it was anything like the last hour or so, it would be a very good night, indeed. And maybe, just maybe, it held the promise of more.


End file.
